


Countertop Endeavours

by whisperinthemoonlight



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperinthemoonlight/pseuds/whisperinthemoonlight
Summary: Because sometimes even the kitchen countertop can come in handy. A smutty Stendy oneshot.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 19





	Countertop Endeavours

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own South Park or anything related to it. It belongs to South Park Studios, Comedy Central and to the legends themselves, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

''Where's the fucking salt shaker?'', the twenty-one year old Wendy Testaburger muttered to herself, as she was standing on her tip toes to reach the upper shelf of one of the kitchen cabinets.

After a long day of studying for her finals, the dark haired girl decided to get a little bit creative and make a nice dinner for herself and her boyfriend of nearly thirteen years, Stan Marsh. She decided to make delicious hamburgers with a side of french fries, something which she knew that both of them loved to munch on.

It definitely made a difference from the ramen noodles, frozen pizza, scrambled eggs and other student budget friendly meals they would usually prepare and eat on an everyday basis.

Once she was done with preparing the burger patties and subsequently frying them in the pan, making the hamburger sauce and cutting up the salad and other necessary vegetables, all what was left for the raven haired beauty to do was to make the french fries and sprinkle salt all over them. After she was done with making the french fries, Wendy began to feel slightly more frustrated upon realizing that she didn't have enough salt left to make the french fries salty enough.

Huffing out agitatedly, the dark haired girl decided to climb on top of the kitchen countertop in an attempt to reach for the presumably full salt shaker that was placed in the cabinet near the stove top.

She knelt down on the countertop and brought her hand to the handle of the cabinet, swinging it open. But of course, before she could even attempt to reach for the half-full salt shaker, Wendy's ears perked up at the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway of the apartment she had been sharing with her boyfriend ever since their Freshman year of college.

''Damn, didn't expect to see that.'', Stan smirked cheekily, appearing in the doorway of their kitchen and causing his girlfriend to turn her head in his direction. But of course, Wendy couldn't help herself from smirking right back.

And she knew exactly what was her long-time boyfriend referring to.

She was wearing one of Stan's many oversized t-shirts and a pair of red lacy panties underneath it, which left very little to the raven haired young man's imagination. And with her kneeling down on the kitchen countertop and her butt pretty much hanging off the edge of the smooth surface, Stan already felt a particular lust-filled bump forming in the crotch of his jeans.

''Like what you see?'', Wendy teased, adjusting herself against the countertop and impulsively crossing one leg over the other. She cocked a daring eyebrow at Stan, who eventually made his way over to the dark haired girl and delicately met his mouth with hers.

Wrapping both of her arms around Stan's neck, Wendy gently nipped on his bottom lip and invited him into a slightly steamier exchange. Stan opened his mouth slightly and allowed his tongue to get entwined with Wendy's, as he slinked both of his arms around her slender waist, standing in between her now parted legs. He slowly began to creep his lips down Wendy's jawline and neck, leaving a trail of sensual kisses and causing the raven haired beauty to squirm in an absolute delight. He ran his arms down the smooth skin of her thighs, making her giggle sweetly.

''So, what are you cooking? It smells really good.'', Stan parted away from Wendy and placed a tender kiss on her cheek, interlocking their fingers together and rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb.

''Burgers and fries. All home-made!'', Wendy chirped enthusiastically, hopping down from the kitchen counter.

''Damn girl! I know for sure that I'm going to enjoy this one. It's definitely an improvement from what we usually eat for dinner.'', Stan smiled as he walked to the stove top and grabbed one of the smaller burgers his girlfriend had made before.

''It's not a healthier option than the ramen noodles and other things we usually eat, but it's tastier for sure.''

He took a giant bite out of his burger and hummed out delightfuly, giving Wendy a thumbs up for her cooking efforts. Once he was done munching on the tasty piece of junk food, he wiped his hands off with a paper towel and tossed it in the trash can.

''So, did you like it?'', Wendy asked, chewing down on her bottom lip in slight worry.

''You mean 'loved' it?'', Stan corrected her, before smiling softly at her and tucking a loose strand of her raven black hair behind her ear. ''Yeah, I did. Very much, as a matter-of-factly.''

''Heh, good.''

Smiling gently at him, Wendy tugged onto Stan's arm and pulled him into another kiss, tenderly pecking at his lips over and over. She placed both of her hands on his shoulders, as she felt him clawing down at her hips and enticing her to deepen their makeout session.

''So…'', Stan began as he brought his lips down to Wendy's neck, before looking up at her through teasing eyes and tenderly stroking her thigh. ''You look so fucking cute in my oversized t-shirt.''

''Do I?'', Wendy raised an inviting eyebrow, attaching her lips back to his.

''Yeah.'', Stan replied back quickly, tearing his lips away from Wendy's and moving them back onto her neck, gently nibbling and sucking at her soft skin.

He then lifted Wendy onto the kitchen counter with a relative ease, making her squeak in utter surprise as she felt her bottom coming in contact with the cool surface. He brought his lips back to hers, but kissed her much more passionately and hungrily this time around, instantly sliding his tongue inside her mouth and subtly moving his hand underneath her shirt in an attempt to stroke the small of her back. Wendy moaned out in delight, digging her fingernails into Stan's pectoral muscles and wrapping her legs around his hips.

''Wends, I want you.'', he spoke seductively against her neck, sucking and nipping in on it just a little bit more.

Definitely enough for Wendy to make her feel a sudden sensuality bubble erupt in her core. ''W-well, the couch isn't that far away.''

''I want you here and right now.''

''In here? But, we've never done it in the kitchen, and I don't think that it's super sanitary to fuck in here...'', Wendy tried to argue, but was suddenly interrupted by Stan pressing his lips against hers once again.

''I _really_ don't care.''

''Alrighty then.'', Wendy smirked cheekily at Stan, temptingly biting down on her bottom lip.

Grinning deviously at her, Stan knelt down and spread Wendy's legs apart slightly. He left a trail of wet, enticing kisses starting from her mid-thigh area all the way to her underwear line, lifting up her shirt in the process and drawing little circles with his fingertips on her left hip.

He hooked his fingers inside of Wendy's red panties and swiftly pulled them off her body, tossing them somewhere on the kitchen floor. He planted a couple of gentle kisses right above Wendy's pubic area, before moving his lips downwards and pressing his tongue right against her sensitive spot, making her whimper in delight. Her spread her naked folds slightly more, flicking his tongue right around her labia and sliding the first finger inside her womanhood. He then dipped his tongue inside of her, sucking as hard he possibly could on her intimate area and slipping in another finger.

''Mhmm…'', Wendy let out a faint moan, making Stan grin deviously against her most sensitive area.

He sucked even harder on her slit, finally increasing in speed and moving fingers in and out faster. He slid his tongue even deeper inside of her, all whilst using his fingers to hit that _one_ particular spot that usually made Wendy go over the absolute brink of pleasure.

The raven haired beauty arched her back slightly against the countertop, scooting her perfectly round rear end over the edge of the hard surface and allowing her boyfriend an even better access to her private parts. She moaned out, biting down on her bottom lip as Stan absolutely rummaged through her most sensitive area.

''Oh God…'', Wendy moaned through gritted teeth. ''F-fuck…''

''Fuck Stan, I-I'm close…''

Stan sucked even harder on his girlfriend's naked folds and pumped his fingers even faster inside of her, until she let out a final cry of pleasure and breathed out heavily, feeling her walls clench tightly around her boyfriend's fingers. ''Holy fucking shit!''

Smirking cheekily at the beautiful, quivering girl in front of him, Stan slipped his fingers outside of Wendy and licked them thoroughly clean, hungrily savouring the remnants of his girlfriend's pleasuring taste.

Once she was able to catch her breath, Wendy locked her eyes with Stan's and smiled affectionately at him, propping herself up and tugging onto Stan's arm to pull him into another steamy exchange. Parting away from him, she brought her voice down to a tempting whisper and ran her fingertips through her boyfriend's raven black locks.

''I want you inside of me.'', Wendy spoke seductively, her chocolate brown eyes filled with pure lust and anticipation.

Smirking devilishly at his girlfriend, Stan clasped both of his hands around Wendy's waist and helped her slide off the counter and step on the floor again, but he made her turn around so that her bum was now facing him. ''Okay, come here baby.''

The mere sight of Wendy being slightly bent over the kitchen countertop made Stan's testosterone levels skyrocket. And all of this was evident by the speed of him undoing the belt and fly of his jeans, pulling down his boxers and exposing his hard eight inch member.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Stan pressed himself against Wendy and rubbed his manhood against her sensitive area, before sliding inside of her and gently pushing his member deeper. He leaned forward and hungrily sucked onto Wendy's neck, placing both of his hands on her hips for balance and finally pushing his entire length inside of her.

The dark haired girl whimpered delightfully, completely arching her back against her boyfriend's body and slowly moving herself up and down his entire length as best as she possibly could. She felt Stan pumping his length in and out of her at a slower pace, but after a couple of minutes, he finally picked up the pace and started thrusting inside of her faster.

''Hmph…'', she bit down on her bottom lip, trying to conceal her pleasuring moans.

''Damn baby…'', Stan grunted out in pure delight, pushing even deeper inside of Wendy and bringing his one hand down to her slit. He began rubbing her sensitive area with his fingertips, thrusting even faster inside of his girlfriend and making her moan more frequently.

Soon, Stan felt his own temptations skyrocket and himself being pushed to the absolute edge of pleasure.

''Wendy, you're so fucking good…''

Nodding her head in response, Wendy uttered out another moan. She soon she felt an overwhelming amount of pleasure building up inside of her core, prompting her to move slightly faster on her boyfriend's length. She brought her hand down to her most sensitive area and began rubbing it with her fingertips, letting out a high-pitched gasp.

''S-Stan, I'm close…''

''Me too, baby.''

After a few more thrusts, Stan grabbed onto Wendy's hips and plunged himself deeply inside of her one more time, grunting out in pure delight as both of them climaxed together and cried out in pleasuring unison. Clutching onto her even tighter, Stan completely emptied himself inside of Wendy and thrusted a couple of more times before slipping outside of her.

''Damn…'', Wendy spoke, barely being able to catch her breath. She swapped a devilish smirk with her boyfriend, before turning around to face him and to press her lips against his. She brought her hand down to his length and began stroking it gently, trying to help Stan to recover from his rollercoaster of sensuality.

''Oh wow…'', Stan smiled, gently cupping both of Wendy's cheeks and pressing his lips against hers again.

Once he parted away from her, he cocked a daring eyebrow at his girlfriend and pulled her into a tight hug, stroking the bare skin of her back with his hands. ''I guess kitchen isn't such a bad place for making love after all, hm?''

Giggling sweetly, Wendy placed a tender kiss on Stan's neck and chuckled to herself. ''Yeah, and neither it is the countertop.''


End file.
